villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mire-Monsters
Mire-Monsters are dangerous predators residing in Mire, a world and region known for toxic and difficult environment: there are muglumps, oozefish, mire ravens and various other predators that are no less dangerous. Members Mire-Clams Mire-Clams are parasitic mollusks that can be found in the region of Mire: they produce Mire-pearl. The mire-pearls from Mire-Clams are expensive gems and often decorated the purses of wealthy people. Mire Pearlers like Merton Hoist harvested and sold the said gems. Mire Herons These are Raptors found in Mire that prey on Oozefish. They are only mentioned in Clash of the Sky Galleons. Oozefishes Oozefishes are predatory fishes of Mire similar to mudskippers, capable of living in both the water and the mud. They possess three eyelids and several lines of gills. When they hunt, oozefishes latch themselves to their potential preys, pulling them into the water or into the mud, and hold onto them until preys drown or suffocate. Attacking oozefishes can be removed by sticking a sharp object into their secondary gills. Though edible, oozefishes have poor tastes. Their bones were used for rituals in Sanctaphrax. Albino Rotsuckers These creatures are purely white variants of Rotsuckers, a species of predatory aerial creatures. Albino Rotsuckers reside in Mire where they possess the ability to perfectly camouflage in the white mud. They prey on passing travelers. Mud-Demons Mud-Demons are dangerous predators swelling in Mire. Arborinus Verginix is terrified of them. Mire Mistwraiths Hostile ghostly creatures that haunt Mire. they are mentioned in The Curse of the Gloamglozer. White/Mire Ravens Extremely intelligent (as intelligent as parrots) and adaptable large raptors that got their name from their snow-white appearances. They can be found in Mire but also can be found in Stone Gardens. Ravens in the Stone Gardens are described to be even larger and more intelligent than their cousins from Mire. Muglumps Muglumps are a race of predatory creatures in The Edge Chronicles. They are slimy, mud-dwelling creatures, who seek out humans and animals alike, regardless. Native to the Mire and the Undertown sewers, Muglumps are a hideous race of amphibious, predatory animals. Physically resembling a vicious prowlgrin, they may be related to prowlgrins, yet are predators. Muglumps slide through mud and they have poisonous sycthes for feet. They are tame in the sewers, their nature reduced by difficult environments. But in their home in the Mire, they are ruthless and fast. Muglumps are mentioned in book six of The Edge Chronicles as being fearsome creatures which are intelligent enough to manipulate objects and make traps such as hanging nets for their victims. Muglumps are rarely seen in the Undertown sewers but do live there. They are thought to be an urban legend. Later on in book seven, the Muglumps first make their appearence. One Muglump attacks Rook Barkwater and Felix Lodd on their way to the Knighting Ceremony. This Muglump can distort itself and hang from ceilings, walk on walls, and outmanouever the most skilled fighters. The Muglump survives the attack, ruthlessly brushing Rook aside and running down the sewers. In the Exodus in book nine, the Muglumps are one of the dangers facing the Undertowners on their voyage. The Muglumps are encountered en masse on the Mire, and devour the prowlgrins before attacking the Undertowners. But the townspeople escape thanks to the ghosts of Screetown, outcasts and rebels who can fight monsters. The ghosts fight the Muglumps and drive them back at great loss to the Library carts. Category:Mongers Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hostile Species Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Amoral